


Peculiar

by Tobiousamayama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Kagehina in Kindergarten, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiousamayama/pseuds/Tobiousamayama
Summary: Shouyou sees a peculiar boy while playing after class and finds him interesting. He decides to make the boy notice him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you yans and shera for beta-ing my fic. 
> 
> Yans, thank you for your suggestion. I think I liked my fic better after you told me to add a few things
> 
> Shera, your reactions made my heart swell. thank you for stroking my ego LMAO
> 
> Xeno thank you for the AMAZING kagehina art <3

Shouyou has always been an active kid. He moves around, in fact his teacher said he’s like a wild animal who’s always running around. Sometimes he’s too curious; he always ends up with bruises and scars because he falls down from the trees he's climbing. He can’t help it, feels antsy every time he has to stay in his seat for more than an hour.

Shouyou has always been a talkative and mischievous kid. His friends are sometimes annoyed whenever he speaks because he says a lot of things. He _loves_ joking around and teasing the people around him. Maybe a little bit too much because his teachers always make him face the wall during class, and sometimes he makes his classmates cry because he’s reckless with his words. _He apologizes to them of course!_ He can’t help it, he’s too excited to share sometimes. 

His favorite part of the day is the end of the class. He gets to stay in the playground while waiting for his mom. The children around him are either using the swings and slides or playing in the sand. 

_Boring_.

Shouyou likes doing more exciting things. Running, playing sports, but most especially, climbing trees. Usually the garden in their school is guarded by someone, because Mr. Washijou doesn’t want his plants ruined. _He’s such a stingy principal._ Shouyou just wants to climb that big maple tree.

That day is a lucky day for Shouyou because the mister tending the garden is not around. He checks if his teachers are looking at him, then rushes as fast as he can to the tree. _He’s quick! Like a ninja!_

He climbs to the highest branch. _The air feels nice!_

But it’s not enough, so Shouyou dangles himself upside down, his legs wrapped around a sturdy branch. His classmates, the whole playground, _everything is upside down!_ He proceeds to do sit-ups just like the one he saw on the telly, and only stops when he feels dizzy.

As he lifts himself up in preparation to climb higher, Shouyou hears a noise, so he decides to look for its source.

There, at the bottom of the tree is a boy, hugging a volleyball, tiptoeing.

“What are you doing?”

The boy accidentally lets go of his ball and a cat behind the tree climbs up. The said boy looks up at the cat. He did not even acknowledge Shouyou.

 _It’s the scary kid from Class B!_ Shouyou has seen this boy before. He’s always alone because his face is really scary. His friends from Class B always tell him that the boy is always angry.

_He’s not scary at all, but he looks funny._

"Psst."

No response. _This is why you don’t have friends._ He thinks to himself.

"Yoohoo!!"

The boy doesn’t pay attention to him and is only looking at the cat. To make the boy notice him, Shouyou grabs the cat by holding it on the back of its neck and places it on his lap. The kid's eyes follow the cat. 

_It works!_

Shouyou decides to be nice to the boy because he’s interesting.

"Do you want to pet him?"

The boy looks at him for a few seconds before nodding his head once.

_Why is he still frowning?_

Shouyou jumps down from the tree and the cat _whines_.

"What's your name?"

He doesn't respond.

_He's ignoring me again._

"Hi! I'm Shouyou! Everyone calls me Ninja Shouyou because I'm very fast! Like a ninja! I can climb trees in 5 seconds. I always win when me and my friends race. I sneaked in here while the mister is not watching. Aren't I amazing? Do you want to see me climb the tree?"

The boy doesn't reply to him, eyes fixated on Shouyou's hands, where the cat is. He lifts the cat to his face and the boy's eyes follow it again.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You want to pet Albert!"

"Albert?" 

"You can talk!!" He exclaims. "I thought you can't speak because you didn't tell me your name. Albert is his name." He moves the cat side to side. It's funny to see the boy move his head to look at Albert. "He's Mr. Washijou's cat. Here, you can pet him."

As he brings Albert closer to the boy, the cat hisses and jumps towards the boy's shoulder then on the ground and runs. 

"Wait! Albert!" Shouyou quickly chases him, leaving the boy behind. _The cat is fast but he is faster. He is a ninja after all!_

He runs in circles trying to catch the cat, and when he finally keeps up, he accidentally steps on something round and tumbles down, knees first.

 _Ouch_.

He sits on his bottom and sees blood on his knees. The trees and the cat are suddenly blurry. 

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

The boy walks beside him, picks up the ball then leaves him.

Tears form in his eyes. He wishes his mommy is here to kiss his booboos. His knees really hurt. With no one around, Shouyou wails loudly.

At the corner of his eyes, he sees the boy again, holding an old man's hand. _His hair is pure silver!_

The old man crouches beside him. "Hey kid. What's your name?" His voice is really gentle and Shouyou feels safe.

"Shouyou." 

"Shouyou, I’m Tobio’s grandfather, do you mind if I wipe your knee with tissue?"

He shakes his head, sniffling.

The boy, _Tobio_ , is standing beside the old man, takes a pack of wipes and gives it to the man. _Tobio_ ’s granddad starts removing the dirt on his knee.

Shouyou whines when the wet tissue touches his wound, but the old man comforts him, gently blowing the wound. 

_It still hurts._ His cries increase in volume.

 _Tobio_ sits beside him and gives him the volleyball he’s holding. Shouyou wipes his snot with the back of his hand and takes it.

He stares at the ball, it’s different from the one he has at home. This one is red, green, and white. But it has the same texture as his volleyball. He rolls it on his arms, back and forth. 

_That feels nice._

Playing with the creases of the ball distracts him from the pain of his wound. He didn’t even notice his wound was fully clean until _Tobio_ ’s grandfather puts a bandaid on both of his knees. The old man even wipes his face with dry tissue and asks him to blow his nose.

Tobio’s granddad tells him he’s a good boy for enduring the pain of his wound. His knees still hurt and his throat feels dry.

“Can you stand up, young man?”

Shouyou sniffles, but does what the old man asked. _Tobio_ holds his hand to help him get up, while his grandfather uses a hanky to dust off his uniform. They walk towards the bench and sit down.

The old man, still smiling, asks him about who will pick him up in school. 

“Mommy” His voice is hoarse.

He hears him tell _Tobio_ to stay with Shouyou while he buys water for both of them.

They were both sitting idly, looking at the children around them. _He wants to play tag too._ Shouyou’s tummy suddenly churned.

Tobio just looks at him.

_TSK. He ate everything during recess. He wants to eat his mom’s snacks at home._

He hears something, and he sees _Tobio_ tearing open a plastic wrapper, and offers cookies to him.

Shouyou greedily munches on the cookies, leaving nothing for Tobio. He hopes Tobio doesn't mind.

“Don’t cry anymore.”

“Of course I won’t cry! I’m a big boy, big boys don’t cry. That’s for babies, like Natsu. She’s my sister, and she cries all the time.”

 _Tobio_ just nods at him. _His name sounds nice_.

“So Tobio is your name right?”

Another nod.

“Do you like volleyball? I also own one but mommy doesn’t let me bring it to school in case I might lose it. I really love volleyball!”

For the first time, Tobio’s frown is gone and Shouyou sees his eyes widen. “You do?”

Shouyou nods. Grinning wide. He’s in awe with _Tobio’s_ expression. _He cannot believe it! How can someone look so happy over a simple sport. It’s amazing!_

His interest in volleyball grew after seeing his new friend’s reaction.

Tobio continues. “I really love volleyball too! Kazuyo-san taught me how to toss but I still need practice. I want to be a setter.”

“Eh?? That’s boring! Spiker is more fun! I get to jump!”

“No it’s not! Setter is the coolest! Kazuyo-san told me I touch the ball the most!” His frown is back.

Shouyou giggles.

Tobio’s frown deepens. “What’s so funny?”

“Your… pfft… your face!! Your face looks scary!”

Tobio huffs, just watching him laugh to his heart’s content. 

_He’s pouting!_ Shouyou exclaims to himself. He wants to keep laughing but he’s going to be nice today, so he finally stops.

Before he could invite his new friend to play volleyball, his mommy arrives with Ka…? _What’s his name again? Tobio’s grandfather!_

Mommy rushes towards him and checks his knee. Tobio stands up and runs behind his grandfather. _Kazuyo! That’s his granddad’s name!_

Kazuyo tells Shouyou’s mommy what happened, and she proceeds to thank him. “Shouyou, use your manners.”

“Thank you mister.” Shouyou bows. “Mister, can I play with Tobio? Please! Please!” He pouts at him. His uncle is always weak to that pout and often gives him chocolates when he uses it on him.

“Shouyou, it’s already late.” his mommy whispers to him. “You can play next time.”

The old man chuckles. “Tobio always uses that pout, don’t try it on me young man. But since you’re a good boy, you can play with him next time.” He pats his new friend’s head. “You’ll see each other tomorrow right?”

Tobio nods his head.

They bid their goodbyes and Shouyou returns the volleyball to Tobio.

“Tobio, let’s play volleyball next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to see kghn meeting as children. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I would greatly appreciate comments, or if you want you can scream at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/tobiousamayama)
> 
> Also follow [ @xeno_veno ](https://twitter.com/xeno_veno) on twt. They made the fanart you just saw


End file.
